


Only Because the Cat Likes You

by NorthernDownpour143



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernDownpour143/pseuds/NorthernDownpour143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma wakes up to find a stranger in her kitchen, normally she would call the cops. But her cat suggests otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Because the Cat Likes You

Emma Swan was tired. She was always tired. Working as a bails bondsman didn’t exactly have regular hours and stakeouts took forever. That’s why she relished coming home that Saturday night after having caught yet another idiot and cuddling with her cat, Bear, named ever so thoughtfully after her favorite pastry. Bear, being the fat tabby he was, and Emma, who couldn’t say no to him at all, after a while decided that he was bored and wanted food and got up and walked to the fridge and sat there meowing at his human. She looked up from the couch she was on and shook her head. 

“Bear, no. You heard the vet, no more human food,” she said and turned back towards the TV. Bear, seeing that he was being ignored was having none of it. He continued to meow. Emma continued to ignore. Bear decided to be difficult and go back onto the couch and sit in front of her and continue his meows. Emma moved him and he just came right back. The game went on for about 10 minutes until Emma had had enough. “I swear, you’re the most annoying thing in the world when you want to be!” Bear just looked at her and she sighed. “Fine, but this is the last time I fall for this!” She got up and went to the fridge to get a two slices of pepperoni and milk. He flew from his spot on the couch when she put the food on his plate and went to town. She groaned at having given into his pleas, yet again. Enjoy it while you can she thought and went back to watching her show. 

About an hour later she decided to head to bed. Getting up from the couch to head to the bathroom with Bear in tow she quickly brushed her teeth, put on her pajamas, and slipped into bed. Bear curled up in the middle of the bed yet again so she was stuck with barely any blankets or room. Nothing she wasn’t use to. 

-  
2:43 AM  
It’s too early to get up. She wasn’t getting up. It was warm and she was scared to lose the room she had gained during the night to her cat yet again. Emma groaned at shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the urge to go to the restroom. Think dry thoughts she kept telling herself. It didn’t help though and she finally got out of bed to use the toilet as the urge became stronger. She trudged from her room and into the hallway.

When she came back out, feeling so much better, she turned to head back to the room when she noticed a light on in the living room. Not thinking much about it she went to investigate. The light seemed to be coming from the lamp beside her couch which faced away from her. As she reached over the back of the couch to turn the lamp off, she heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She froze in place and slowly turned towards the kitchen to see her fridge door open and a pair of feet below the door. She grabbed the lamp and unplugged it, cursing herself for not keeping her extra taser out there. 

She walked slowly toward the kitchen, ready to bash in the head of the intruder. She stopped short of the entrance to the kitchen when she heard them speak.  
“Hey Jefferson! Where’s all your good food at? I don’t want any of this in here!” the intruder screamed in an Irish accent. 

There was a shuffle as they moved around and she saw a hand move to the handle. The door closed to reveal a man, dark raven hair that looked a hot mess, but still presentable. He had on dark jeans and a black shirt that had a little v neck and showed some chest hairs. Oh he was gorgeous. He turned to look at her and his blue eyes, oh those were beautiful too, widened and his look of amusement turned into shock and confusion real quick. 

“You’re not Jefferson,” he pointed out quickly, “nor his daughter. Who are you and why are you in his apartment?” He continued and started to saunter forward, swaying slightly. Emma remained still, the lamp positioned in front of her.

“Question is,” Emma spoke lowly, “who the hell are you and why are you in my home?” She took a step back to keep her distance from this man. How did he get in here anyway? She took a look at her front door quickly and realized that the door was still closed but it wasn't locked. Did he happen to find the spare key she kept on top of her door? Damn I knew that wasn’t a good idea. 

Killian continued his slow walk forward, not really paying attention to the lamp she was holding. He was more focused on her. Her blonde hair looked like a sleepy mess. She was wearing blue shorts with green polka dots on them and a plain black shirt. He really was enjoying the site as she was quite beautiful. His mind wasn’t really processing the fact that she had said that this was her home and not his best friend’s. Right now all he cared about was wanting to get to know this blonde vixen before the night was over. He didn’t exactly get to ask her anything about herself, but he did find out that she had a nice right hook before he blacked out on the kitchen floor. 

-  
3:30 AM  
Emma had taken her intruder and handcuffed him to the old radiator in the living room. Searching through his pockets she found his wallet and ID’ d him as Killian Jones and went to work and did a little background search on the guy. She found out that he was from Ireland and had recently moved to Maine about three years ago. Since then he’s moved two times before finally buying a boat called the Jolly Roger and making that his permanent home. His criminal record wasn’t very lengthy, just some public intoxications and minor disturbances, nothing to make him seem like the type to break into a home though. 

She then remembered that he had called out for a Jefferson and decided to see if there were any living near her. As she typed away she mentally thanked whoever that she had access to these kinds of records. She quickly found that there was in fact a man named Jefferson who moved into the apartment above her and he did indeed have a daughter.  
She sighed and put her laptop down on the coffee table. It was just an honest mistake. A drunken one if the alcoholic odor she smelled on him was any indication about how his night had gone. Still she didn’t know where his ship was or if this Jefferson guy was even home. She certainly didn’t want him to spend the night drying out on her couch. But it didn’t seem right to call the cops on him either. 

As she continued to internally debate what to do with the man currently handcuffed to a radiator, Killian began to stir awake. He let out a small groan, either from pain of the hit or the hangout that was certainly coming his way he couldn’t tell. When he tried to move his left hand to try and move around he found that he wasn’t able to. When he looked and saw that he was cuffed, he let out an even louder groan, this time in frustration. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde girl sitting on the couch and her head in her hands. “Well lass, this isn’t the best first impression is it?” he grinned at her. 

Emma’s head popped up at the sound of his voice and she looked directly at him. “I’ve had worse,” she retorted. One look at his grin told her two things. One) He wasn’t as drunk as before his black out and two) He’s a cocky bastard. “You know I really should call the cops on you,” she said as she got up to walk to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water and gave it to him. 

He took the cup and his grin fell. “Look lass, I really didn’t mean to break into your place. I was headed to my friend’s place. Which now that I think about it is up another level.” He took a sip and laid his head back. “But I understand why you would want to call them. You can tell them a devilishly handsome man broke in and ate you out of house and home.” His cocky grin appeared again and she melted a little on the inside. He really wasn’t lying with what he was saying. But she also knew his type and that little bit that melted was quickly replaced. 

“Look, I won’t call the cops if your friend is home. If he is you can go there with him. If not, then I may just call them. Sorry but I don’t feel comfortable with a stranger that broke into my home sobering up on my couch.”

“Well I’ll make this easy on you then. You may as well call them because Jefferson isn’t home.”

“How do you know?” she questioned.  
“Well it’s a Saturday. That means that his daughter is with her babysitter and he is out with whoever he met at the bar tonight.”

She looked confused. If he knew he wasn’t going to be home, why would he come to his place?

And just like a mind reader he answered her. “Yes, I knew he wasn’t going to be home, but he dropped me off to stay the night here at his place since my place is getting worked on this weekend. Told me the key is on top of his door.”

“You mean your ship?” she replied without realizing that she had said it out loud. 

Killian’s eyes grew a little at her words. How the hell did she know that?

She snuck back into the couch, embarrassed. “I uh, kind of took the liberty of doing some background searches on you. To determine how much of a threat you were and what not. I haven’t called the cops because your record really isn’t bad.” Her voice continued to get softer as she spoke. She also reached for the coffee table and grabbed his wallet. “Here,” she barely said as she handed it to him and turned back to sit on the couch. 

He grabbed it from her and smiled. “Ah, so you wanted to know more about this fetching stranger who just wandered into your life one drunken night?” He winked at her and she felt her face going red as she took a pillow from the couch and threw it at his face. 

“I swear you really are impossible. Keep it up and I may call the cops on you,” she smiled and got up to retrieve the key to uncuff him. He rubbed his wrist as it was set free and looked up at her quizzically as she pulled him up from the radiator. “Sorry for that by the way,” she said and gestured towards the heater. He just smiled a real smile. 

At that moment Bear decided to make his grand appearance from her bedroom. He jumped onto the couch and onto Emma’s spot (of course) and observed Killian from his perch. Both stood and stared at the cat wondering what he would do next. Bear decided to get up and head towards the new person. Emma he could see every day, but he loved new people so he started rubbing his head on his legs in the most pathetic attempt for attention. 

Killian looked at Emma who just nodded before he bent down to pick up the fat tabby. “My, aren’t you big?” he laughed as he struggled a little to hold him. Emma just laughed at the sight. Bear had taken a liking to him so quickly it was ridiculous. He was purring as his belly got scratched and looked completely and utterly content and was lying as flat as possible in his arms. 

Killian finally put the cat down as he moved to sit on the couch, Emma joining him. Bear rejoined and sat between them so as to get double the attention. 

“He really likes you.”

“Aye, it seems he does.” Killian looked from the cat to Emma and back and smiled. “But I can tell he adores you too.”

Emma just stared at Bear while she rubbed his stomach. Maybe it won’t be too bad if he stays tonight. But only on the couch! 

“You say your place is getting worked on?” she asked. He nodded and continued playing with the cat. “Well,” she started, “I don’t really want to call the cops since it was just a mistake. And since your friend isn’t home and you still are kind of drunk it seems.” She kept slowly picking up speed as she kept talking. Why was this making her so embarrassed? 

Killian just looked at her, a small grin on his face. “So what are you saying love?”

She felt her insides warm up. “I’m saying this only because the cat likes you and I trust Bear’s instinct that you can crash on my couch tonight.” She immediately looked away from his face and down towards Bear. She couldn’t let him see her face. 

He laughed. She was adorably cute in this situation. “Well thank you love. I think I’ll take you up on that offer. Just for the cat though, “ he chuckled. 

Her head shot up at his words and saw that shit eating grin and smiled. She stood up and retrieved a blanket from the closet and threw it at him and began to head to the bedroom with Bear in tow. Before she shut the door she looked back at him and smiled. “Just remember, this is only cause the cat likes you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt on tumblr! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
